


Close Call

by temporalbones



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Mild Language, Spoilers for Destiny 2, also more like an au than really following canon, just two Exo Hunters bein Gay, single use of the F™ word, which i havent played yet oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalbones/pseuds/temporalbones
Summary: Cayde really ought to find a better coping method than humor.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a super quick drabble i needed to get out of my system!

"You know, you're a real tough bastard to find." 

Cayde let out a rattling chuckle, Sundance hovering close to his head. "You don't get to be around as long as I have without being one." He joked back, vision flickering in one of his eyes. Lazarus looked up at him skeptically as he gently worked. The green Exo had shown up in the nick of time and quite literally swept him up out of danger. 

"Maybe you should've been tougher." The veteran grumbled, glowing golden eyes flicking back down to his work. He was focused on doing his best to stabilize the other Hunter; patching wires and fluid lines, gingerly breaking off already nearly snapped metal edges... His Ghost, Moor, was in charge of flying the Kestrel. "I shouldn't have left, I should've stayed with you. You wouldn't be like this if I did-" A rare crack in his stern façade, the mask giving way just a fraction to the roiling concern and fear beneath the surface. Cayde felt his chest tighten. 

"Hey," The Vanguard said softly, starting to shift to lean up. "None of that- What happened wasn't anyone's fault. Except maybe the Barons' for shooting me." 

"You can't even be serious now? Despite _everything?_ Despite the state you're in?" Lazarus leaned up, a frown heavy in his voice as he used to a hand to gently ease Cayde back down. His fingers flexed against the battered blue plating, and as he started to pull away Cayde reached to up to gently catch his wrist. His arm and hand didn't want to work correctly, but he held on as best he could. As softly. 

"I know I need to be. I know how serious this all is." His voice came out firm, but not angry. "I _know,_ Laz. But I can't help but try to lighten the mood at least a little bit. No point in trying to dwell on the dark when all it does is make us feel _worse._ " His fingers stuttered but managed to give his wrist a light, shaky squeeze. It was almost like the shakiness transferred in that little gesture, the Hunter letting out a tremulous sigh.

"..We almost lost you, Cayde." Lazarus murmured. " _I_ almost lost you. I don't want to think about it but it just keeps replaying in my head, over and over. It was so fucking close to being the last anyone would ever see of you." His gaze had dropped, the thumb of the hand still on him tracing hard metal edges like he were afraid he would disappear if he stopped touching him. "And if it was, I don't think there'd be any force- Dark or Light- that'd be able to stop me from razing the Fallen to the ground." 

"I know," Cayde echoed quietly. "I.. Was sort of planning on you doing just that if the worst did happen. Thankfully it didn't-" He added quietly when the Guardian's head shot up to fix him with a hard look. "I didn't expect to get my ass saved at the last second."

"You're lucky you were." Lazarus grumbled, but didn't pull away despite his fouler mood. "Moor picked up your signature just as there was a lull in our fight, and we bugged out. I did make sure I left nothing behind, before you make a jab at me." He grunted, though his temper soothed with another little squeeze. 

"I can only say 'I know' so much before they stop sounding like words." Cayde mused, watching the upset look in the other's glowing eyes fade. "You're all barbs with me, be careful with a fragile, injured man." Laz made a noise like a snort and shifted his hand a bit, letting Cayde's stiff fingers venture further up his arm. 

"Asshole." The Hunter muttered, feeling that hand move higher up to gently grip his bicep as he leaned in. His mouth pressed against the Vanguard's forehead by his 'horn' in a kiss, letting it linger. Cayde shut his eyes, leaning into the contact and letting out a breath. 

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ asshole." 

That finally got a ghost of a chuckle out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend recently got me back into destiny and reminded me that i CAN have oc/canon relationships bc i cant be stopped
> 
> and it doesnt hurt anyone
> 
> i have a writing tumblr at https://triilo-write.tumblr.com !


End file.
